Saying Goodbye
by InvisibleInk
Summary: Okay if you dont wanna know whose died in book five dont read this! For those of you who already know this is my tribute to a lost character!
1. Not Forgotten

A/N - well if you don't want to know who dies in book five then don't read this fic you have been warned twice now! Okay well I got the idea when a friend of mine pointed out no one seemed terribly upset at the persons death so I wrote this to show just how much Harry misses him and just how hurt he really is! Review please! Constructive criticism welcome horrible and nasty comments not!  
  
Not Forgotten There had been no funeral for Sirius; no body so of course there hadn't been a funeral thought Harry bitterly. Sombre had not exactly been an atmosphere lately but a constant state of being. He had not replied to Ron and Hermionie's letters and had only written a short note to Moody once every two days, he didn't want to see them. He wanted to be alone; he wanted to cry as he had not cried before, he wanted to be miserable, because if he smiled he forgot Sirius was dead and if he forgot that he would betray his memory.  
  
Its your fault he's just a memory though isn't it? Your love for being a hero just like Hermionie had said! Except being a hero didn't bring glory or respect it brought pain and hurt. A reward for being a hero is to be hurt. To be a hero is to loose everything and everyone that you love or has loved you, being a hero means you win for others but loose yourself, being a hero isn't being a winner.  
  
He wasn't angry anymore he was bitter. The bitterness could be tasted in his mouth with every forced word that was dragged out of him for a minute every day by his Aunt and Uncle. It wasn't like Harry was deluded enough to believed they cared about him, no, they just cared that he didn't write to Moody and tell him he was being mistreated. Mistreated! That had to be a joke right? He had always been mistreated what was different this time? All part of being a hero!  
  
Hero was just another would for fool wasn't it? Sirius had been a fool Dumbledore had all but said that, he was a fool for coming after you; he was a fool for caring about you, just like Dumbledore had been. People who care always loose, wasn't that what he had said? People who care are so easy to manipulate. Well he was right wasn't he? Voldemort had got it right, so right it was unbelievable, he had gone charging in without a second thought for his safety or his best friends safety. He had never once tried to stop them, habit he supposed it had always been the three of them.  
  
Sirius had done exactly what Harry had done, Hermionie had warned him, Hermionie didn't want to be a hero she wanted to be a winner, but still she had come with him. That's me all right thought Harry too stubborn to listen, too stubborn to believe. Sirius had been a fool too, yet at least he had a reason for being a fool! You were just a fool because you cared. How do you stop caring? Just like Dumbledore had said he did care, he still cared. He cared that Sirius was happy, he cared that he was safe and he cared that Sirius was dead! He cared so much about everything, he cared about the wizards in the order, he cared about all the Weasleys, he cared about Dumbledore, he cared about Luna and Neville and most of all he cared about Hermionie and Ron, did caring now mean you died? Did caring for me mean that you were automatically given a death sentence? Sirius had been, he had been used to lure Harry there and Harry to lure Sirius, caring got you killed, so why did he still care? Was he that selfish that he wanted the people who he loved to die too? Was caring just being selfish?  
  
The circle of thoughts paraded around his head hour upon hour, anger no longer shut out the pain, the pain that was in every thought, every feeling, every action but most of all the pain every memory brought him. Regret laced all his memories, what if I'd done that, what if I'd done this, If I'd of remembered his gift, his connection to me, he wouldn't be dead, he would be alive, breathing, living.  
  
What had Remus said? Sirius would never of forgiven himself if he had not gone that night, but what about me? How can I forgive myself that he did, am I meant to bear the regret for both of us! Was your reckless action to save me really worth it? Was I really worth it? Was it worth the pain that it's causing me? I'd rather of died, I wanted to die, I wanted Dumbledore to kill me, is this the price for your forgiveness of yourself? Instead it is me that is torn with self-loathing, torn with despicable doubt and hatred of myself.  
  
It's a constant struggle for me to breath now, its no longer a reflex, I have to remind myself, because it hurts, it hurts so much to live, to know that its only going to be harder, to know one day I will have to let you go. How horrible he had been to Cho, he understood her constant need to cry now, he did, like a weak child he cried himself to sleep every night, he cried if a memory unbidden rose to the surface of his mind and he cried when he remembered he was gone, really truly remembered and I cry if I forget you because I feel I have betrayed you, I feel I have truly lost you, if I remember you will always be here, even if it hurts you're still here, a little part of you is still here, still with me.  
  
Im loosing myself, I fight so hard each day to keep you here that I forget the others in my life, Hermionie and Ron how worried they must be, but if im alone, they're safe, and I'm safe, I could not loose another person who I love. But I will, I know I will, won't I? It's the price for being a hero; it's always the fucking price! I won't let them die because of me, not like you Sirius do you hear? I won't let them die! You can't take them away from me, not like they've taken you, I won't loose them, and I won't fail them not like I failed you! I can't fail them.  
  
The worst part is not the pain or the bitterness but how much I miss you. You were always there to talk to me and you cared about me. See there's the key to all the mysteries in the bloody screwed up world I live in; caring equals death. You died for me or is it because of me this time? Was I worth the sacrifice you made? I don't think I was!  
  
My first and last thoughts are seeing you die, in my dreams it's replayed, over and over again, yet each time I can't change it, I can never change it, I have to watch, just like I had to the day you died, when you really died! What I'd give to speak to you just once more, to tell you what I never got to tell you when you were here, to tell you that I.that I.lov- loved you. I want to tell you that, please know, please already know, and please believe me.  
  
His throat choked up at this and the usual tears sprung to his eyes. He had not told him, how he admired him for coming back for facing Harry for showing him the truth, how he felt comforted to know that he was there to confide in, how he was the greatest friend he had ever known, how for a few years he had had a parent someone who would reprimand him only to protect him and how much his sacrifice had meant to him and how he respected his need to be a hero. Now he could never tell him, he curled him knees up to his chest hugging them so tightly, rocking slowly back and forth as he sobbed, choking out the odd word.  
  
'Harry' called a weak voice.  
  
'Harry' it grew stronger.  
  
'Harry' it was loud now and it caused him to open his eyes. There grinning was Sirius, his rugged black hair and a smile that touched his eyes.  
  
'Been catching up with your dad Harry' he said beaming 'they both send their love.'  
  
Harry felt his throat tighten another trick by Voldemort, didn't he know that Sirius's death had pulled him apart that he didn't need messing with anymore, but then again he proberly wants to push me over the edge! But stop using Sirius you bastard, this is not real, it can't be real people don't come back from the dead, Sirius would have moved on!  
  
'Your not real!' Harry shouted 'YOUR NOT SIRIUS!' He collapsed sobbing on the floor! 'Sirius is dead, you can't be real, you just can't be real! I've finally gone mad have I?' cried Harry 'you just can't be real, I want you to be real, but you can't be! He's-he's de-dead!' Harry could not speak anymore his body shook violently with anger and tears.  
  
His brow creased and frowned 'But I am here Harry' He spread out his arms 'I'm here because of this'.  
  
'Please leave me alone, please...' Harry sobbed 'I can't take this.please just leave me alone.Voldemort please.God please just get out of my head!'  
  
Harry I haven't got long' Sirius said a note of pleading in his voice now 'believe its me Harry, let me help you please'  
  
Harry looked up, taking a shuddering breath he answered 'okay I believe you, why not? You hearing this Voldemort. you don't get me this easy. You can't make me stop fighting to kill you, I'm going to get you, you here, I'll get you for killing Sirius right after I kill the whore who was following your orders!' He stood angry now, fists clenched.  
  
'Your mother would not approve of that language Harry!' Sirius smirked 'But that's more like it, you know how many rules I'm breaking to come here? These are cosmic rules too!' he grinned 'Old habits die hard eh Harry?'  
  
Harry allowed a ghost of a smile cross his face 'If you're really Sirius stay, please don't leave me again' Harry was loosing the battle of control, his anger ebbing away more quickly, fighting for it to return, how easy it would be to just give in to believe this was truly him, he had to fight it, but he couldn't, he had not caused him any harm, he wanted to help to protect, two more Sirius like qualities Harry did not know.  
  
'I can't, I wish I could but I can't' Sirius replied sadly. Please believe me Harry, believe in me, I know how hard this must be, but its only going to get harder for you, how he wanted to come back to protect him to pull him through, to protect him from harm. He couldn't though, he had used his chance, and he had chosen to die to protect the boy who was in front of him now.  
  
Harry let a tear run down his cheek 'Go then!' he spat out 'Go and leave me again!' Didn't he understand how much this was hurting, how much this was tearing him apart.  
  
'That's not fair Harry' Sirius said calmly 'You know if it was at all possible I would stay but I can't' I'm so sorry Harry, I'm sorry for being the fool I was and rushing in but I could not let you die, please believe me.  
  
'So what can I do?' Harry sobbed ' It hurts so much' He was crying hard now furiously trying to wipe the tears away but failing. He slumped in defeat 'What can I do?' he asked Sirius in desperation 'tell me what to do'.  
  
'Know that I'm happy, I'm safe, that I miss you and that I love you Harry' Sirius smiled ' Let me go, it doesn't mean forgetting you know, it just means remembering without reliving.' He kneeled in front of Harry and hugged him fiercely. 'Have faith Harry and know some things are worth dying for, you were worth dying for. Live life Harry, for God sake live it, I died for you to live not for you to loose all hope. I did not die just so you could die too only more slowly. Don't waste my life Harry, live life, live it for the both of us, the world needs you now Harry. It is time for you to stand forward and protect the world and those you love!' He smiled at Harry. 'Promise me?'  
  
'I promise' Harry gulped and felt lighter than he had since the day Sirius had died, the guilt, the pain, the frustration was less now, he was beginning to cope Harry felt in his soul that he was coping for the first time since that day. He had needed to say goodbye to the man he had loved like a father. 'I love you too Sirius'  
  
'I know Harry, I know' he smiled and amazing smile 'Hermionie and Ron love you too Harry they need you now more than ever.' And all the other people Sirius thought, all of them were beside themselves with worry, no replies had caused Hermionie to panic at the slightest mention of anything bad, she was in a state, as was Mrs Weasley and he was afraid Ron was not much better.  
  
'I thought she had died' Harry remembered 'I can't let them die.' Harry said.  
  
'Then pull yourself together Harry, don't let anyone else die because you're pining for someone who has already died.'  
  
'I'll write' promised Harry. For the first time since that day he didn't feel like crying anymore. He was grateful for the time, for the reprieve, to stop hurting, to try and live again.  
  
Sirius shimmered 'I have to go now, Listen to Dumbledore Harry, keep your nose clean only break stupid rules' he smirked 'take care of yourself!'  
  
Harry nodded and clung to him as he disappeared.  
  
With an enormous effort he hauled himself off his bed and for the first time in the whole summer he wrote to his two best friends.  
  
Dear Hermionie and Ron,  
Sorry I have not wrote much, well at all this summer, I've been busy feeling sorry for myself I suppose, but I'm getting there, I'm coping, please don't worry about me. Sorry I have not replied to your letters I needed to be alone, thanks for caring about me, I'll be wherever you two are very soon I promise. Something's made me let go, Sirius may be gone but he's not forgotten is he? I won't let you two down ever again.  
Your best friend  
Harry  
X  
  
He attached it to Hedwig. He stroked her gently and let her fly out of the window into the night. I swear I'll get you Voldemort, you'll wish you'd never of done the things you have, I promise you; you'll regret ever hurting my family and friends. Sirius may be gone but he's not forgotten and he never will be, I'll never forget what you did Voldemort just like I'll never forget him, he's not forgotten!  
  
A/N- Okay so what did you think? Let me know by reviewing the little buttons just down there! 


	2. The last of us

The last of us  
  
Remus stood in the garden where a silent gathering surrounded him. In front of him stood Harry Potter. Remus's hands were white with the strength of his grip on Harry's shoulder yet Harry didn't flinch but had laid his hand over Remus's.  
The rest of the order stood around them, the garden was now the last resting place of Sirius Black. Yet without a body it was not a funeral but a remembrance, a memorial. Harry had arrived at the headquarters of the order a week ago and had at once asked if this could be performed. He had been adamant that Sirius should be remembered and should be given a proper goodbye. No one came back from beyond the veil so what exactly they should say goodbye too had been a lengthy debate.  
Yet here raised a little of the ground stood a square golden plate on which was engraved simply  
  
'To a loving Godfather, Protector and Friend'  
  
Remus had not believed the sight that he had witnessed, as laughing his friend had fell to his death. As he pulled Harry back and uttered the words 'He's gone' and then shouted 'He's dead Harry' he was sure they had not come from his own mouth, but from some faraway place which had no place in reality. He had not believed that his friend had fallen; it was not his time of that he had been sure. Like James he had died to protect the boy that I comfort now. The boy that after weeks of no communication with the order had suddenly appeared and seemed strong, undefeated. But in Harry's eyes lay the wisdom that had made his eyes grow cold, distant and lifeless. His eyes had seen a thousand nightmares and it had dulled the glow of innocence that had once been so plain to see. Remus's heart had broken so many times in his life but his hurt had been distanced not a continuous, relentless tirade of loss that this young sixteen year old had suffered.  
Why did you take him? I must ask that question, I need to know the answer but I know I will never receive it. I've waited fifteen long years for the answer to why James and Lilly were taken and still I have no answer. Not having understanding is the longest regret that will plague the mind of a loved one long after the ghost has been laid to rest, long after they have learnt to live day to day with the pain with the hurt. Harry was undergoing that constant struggle and Remus had witnessed his recovery from the very darkest depths of his despair to the living of each day the coping the surviving.  
Remus knew as he had lived almost the same thing. At first disbelief had dulled my senses and an inability to believe the fate of my friend. Then when I believed I was angry I went out with the Order and blew up a few Death eaters unfortunately not the women who had killed Sirius. The grasping murderer who had taken another of my friends. She had taken his life and had enjoyed it had revelled in the pain, in the death, in the murder. The evil in her soul had rejoiced as she had struck down her enemy, the noble, the deserving. What right to life did she have? None. She was not living she was a skeleton of a soul, without emotion, without life all she possessed to treasure in the world was a abyss which was as black as her heart. She still bled though and one day she would bleed for Sirius, then my friend you will be at peace.  
It is my time to speak now I know it is but my voice is hoarse with emotion and I know I will cry.  
'Here lies a man that loved life. He was always to be seen with a smirk on his face the promise of mischief, he was my friend. He was a man who lay down his life to save those he loved. He was honourable. But as I look at all of you now I wonder why you are so sad, true we have lost a person who will be missed greatly but Sirius would not want you to cry all the tears you have, Sirius was not a person of tears but of laughter. He loved to make people laugh perhaps more so he loved to laugh at other people. I should now I was on the receiving end many a time. So for the people among us who knew him then laugh with me its what he would of wanted. He was a Marauder, a maker of mischief and the most loyal and protective man you could ever wish for. I'm the last of the Marauders now and in memory of my dear friend 'I do solemnly swear I am up to no good.'  
At this I see a ghost of a smile pass Harry's face. Harry had not wanted to speak he claimed he had already said all he wanted or needed to say to Sirius. Now Harry Potter we are alike for we have no one left, but we are not quite alone are we? Yet he was the last of us Harry. 


	3. Moving On

Okay well thanks for all your support for this series. Your reviews have made me smile so much! It's clear just how popular Sirius was so this is the third part out of five part series. So please review.  
  
Moving On  
  
I felt the pain in my stomach and yet I still felt the smile upon my lips. I glance at the person who wielded the wand, my head feels light, its almost as if im not there, I feel myself falling, my hands unable to grasp for anything to hold onto, my mind is paralysed, the spell, its numbed my body but not my mind. I know where I will fall, it seems as if an eternity passes, as my body falls not to hit ground but to fall into death. I'm helpless, I'm lost.  
I hear a voice, strong yet far away. HARRY . Harry . harry. I can see him fighting to reach me even now through the veil. I see his green eyes, the eyes that are Harry. His face swirls before me, I smile at the face, it's fading, shimmering, leaving me.  
I float for an eternity . images flash through my mind.  
  
. Mum . cradles me . Dad . looks proud a look I'll never see again . My sister . cries from a nightmare . she clutches me . before Malfoy . Hogwarts . my home . my true home . Dumbledore . protect him . protect Harry . James . Hey mate . best friend . brother . come on . please . fun . prank . use map . fun . Remus . Werewolf . I knew it . James isn't the only one with brains . Peter . clever . friend . loyal . how things change . Lilly . beautiful . James' girl . always had taste . brave . protected . Wolf . Whomping Willow . full moon . Dog . must be my animal magnetism . Stag . so James . Rat . so not like Peter . Harry . baby . so cute . has Lilly's eyes . just like James . he reached for me . Godfather . Death . Voldemort . Peter . you didn't get him again . he's safe . Duel . he did it . Azkaban . I'm innocent . loved James . loved Lilly . love Harry . never hurt them . didn't do it . Harry . believe me . Remus . forgive me . trust . Peter traitor . must die . he's gone .must run.Harry . Death . my death . cousin . murderer . Harry crying . despair . forget . move on .love . live Harry . Remus . funeral . my funeral . 'I do solemnly swear I'm up to no good' . NO MORE . NO MORE . face .  
  
Then an identical face appears . Harry? . No! . Not green eyes, brown. He's there . James. He reaches his hand towards me, I turn back and see Harry fighting, struggling to reach me. Now I must choose, every choice means death, just a different death, the real choice . Harry or James?  
Harry needs me but I've died, I'm dead. He's safe . your safe for now Harry . its time . it's my time . your safe.  
In that second I know. I reach for James . sorry . sorry . I'm so sorry Harry . I'm gone . let me go . goodbye.  
  
I look at death, at my death and smile, I smile . I'm still me . 'Mischief managed Moony' . and just like the image on the paper . the map like my life blurs into nothing . I've moved on.  
  
'Hello Prongs' 


	4. Let me lay down in your arms

Okay fourth Part one more left after this as much as you can enjoy! I don't own any of the characters J.K Rowling does I wish I did then Sirius wouldn't be dead!  
  
Let me lay down in your arms  
  
I've been getting down  
  
Tired of all the running around  
Bout all the questions and standing in line  
  
But like my friends say  
  
You have got to do it anyway  
  
Just gets harder when you ask why  
  
I know they're watching me, they always watch me now. They're frightened I'll do something stupid, they always have been. For the past week I've been at the order, today we said goodbye to Sirius, and don't they understand I don't want to be watched? I want to be left alone, just for a little while, just for a rest. I'm so tired. I'm so tired of being the hero, of saving them. I'm only a child yet they look to me to lead them, I am their hope, but my hope lies dead somewhere my only connection the memories which are simply films about ghosts, I need hope too, I need hope to live, but I'm so tired.  
  
I'm tired from all the weight  
I'm tired of being strong,  
So won't you come and stay?  
Let me lay down in your arms  
  
I feel someone behind me, I don't know who it is, it's not Dumbledore he's left, Remus he's alone not here though, this is my space, my solitude. I want to be alone but I'm scared of being alone too, I'll always be alone, if this sorry messed proved anything it proved that. I will never keep love, I will only loose it. I feel someone sit beside me; I don't look maybe if I ignore them they'll go away. Time passes and whoever it is, is still there, I look sideways my head resting on my knees, it's Hermione. 'Hey' she says quietly. I'm silent, I look at my best friend and I have a longing to crawl into her arms and feel safe, feel loved, it's strange I can be weak with Hermione, with Ron I never can, but this time I won't be weak again. To let her care, let's her risk her life, lets her die. I remain silent.  
  
Talking to myself,  
Some people don't know how to slow down.  
I've got a troubled, troubled mind,  
And you've got a heart,  
A heart so kind.  
  
'How are you?' Such a simple question but the answer, the answer what will that be? Will it be honest; will it be a lie? Maybe a mixture of both. If I lie she'll accept it, she won't believe me, but she'll accept it. If I tell her the truth, she'll comfort me. 'I miss him.' I hear myself say. That's the truth, the basic truth.  
'I know' she replies 'I miss him too.' She looks at me she doesn't break eye contact. I feel myself lean towards her. She smiles at me, I feel myself smiling back. She puts her arm around me and I rest my head on her shoulder. 'Your not alone, Harry.'  
  
Don't worry bout what you have,  
Cause if you need something  
You can just lend it off me  
You don't have to promise more than you want to  
  
His head is resting gently on my shoulder. Another year has gone by, this year I was more frightened than any other, this year I thought he would finally be broken, broken beyond repair. He didn't reply to any of my letters apart from once, the letter just before he arrived. I sensed a change in my best friend then, he had been put back together, not by me, not by Ron, I don't know whom by, but he was unbroken once again.  
He reaches for my hand and he grasps it tightly I feel his shuddering breath he's crying again, crying like he did after the Triwizard tournament, but this time the loss had been so much closer to his own heart, this time he has lost his father again. 'Sshhh' I soothe. Ron had wanted me to leave him alone, to give him more space. But I told Ron he's had enough space, I want to be there for him again, I want to let him now he's not alone, he's understood and that I'm here for him.  
I remember hearing him yell when he thought I was dead, I know he thought I was dead, Neville told me. He thought he had lost me, but he hadn't he just lost something as precious if not more so. He nearly lost himself. When I thought he had died last year I could of died myself, he's my best friend, and my brother. I love him. I love Ron and I love the boy who is crying now. I miss Sirius too, I miss his laughter, his jokes, and I miss his youth. He seemed too young to die; I can't believe he's still gone, every time there is a small laugh I expect to see him to be the cause of it, funny how sounds fit people. There's not much laughter now only silence, suffocating silence, fear and grief. Yet there is something else there too. For me there is, there's hope, Harry is my hope.  
The crying has stopped now. I pull him close to me in a hug and whisper 'He loved you so much.'  
'I'm tired Hermione, so tired' I pull back and see the truth in his words he is an old man in the eyes that meet mine. I know Harry is in there somewhere and when the time comes Harry will find the courage he needs, he is not breakable, this I know.  
'Then lean on us' Harry looks at me 'I meant what I said Harry your not alone'  
'Why are you so eager to die?' He looks at me saddened I look straight back at him.  
'I don't want to die Harry, but some things are worth dying for' he looked at me then swallowing hard.  
'They are?' he asks ' I'm not!' He says angrily, bitterly.  
'An awful lot of people seem to think so including me' I say.  
'And me!' We turn around and there's Ron. He sits the other side of Harry and puts his arm around his shoulder 'Alright mate?' he asks.  
Harry nods. 'Thank you.'  
We don't ask why, we know. There's a silent understanding between us now, Harry will not shut us out anymore. It's alright Sirius, he'll be okay. Rest in peace my darling Snuffles, he's safe.  
  
Cause I'm tired of all the pain  
I'm tired of being strong  
So won't you come and stay?  
Let me lay down in your arms  
Cause there I'm safe  
So please  
Let me lay down in your arms  
In your arms. 


	5. One year on

Well here it is the last part of the Sirius series. Once again I do not own any of these characters that honour is J.K Rowlings! Thank you for all the support!  
  
One year on.  
  
'Hey Sirius' Harry said sitting at the headstone in the orders garden, Sirius' garden. 'I've been so busy lately so I haven't found time to come and chat to you sorry bout that. We're going to win you know? I know we will.' He pulled at the grass below him, throwing it away.  
'I don't know how I did it, after you.died. I fell apart. I'm going to say something that might sound crazy but you saved me. You came to me didn't you? I don't know to this day whether I just wanted to speak to you so badly that I just made you up but I think you were real, I believe you were real. I told Hermione, she thinks so too. She said she finally understood how I didn't break; I didn't break thanks to you.  
I hope you can hear me, if not then this is quite pointless really. I love you Sirius and I still miss you so much but look at me I'm living, just like you wanted, I'm living life for the both of us.  
I don't know how to say this, it's been the one thing that kept me fighting, that stopped me from giving in, she's.she's dead. She's finally dead. I killed her. Bellatrix is dead.  
I don't hate her anymore, there was a time when I hated her with everything I possess but I pitied her when she died. She had nothing other than a sick fascination with a mad man. She died a long time ago, she stopped being human, the Bellatrix that killed you was not human, she was evil, soulless.  
It's hard not to loose faith in people through times like these. But people can't commit the crimes they have, they're sick; they're beyond death, because they're soulless.  
We killed her for all the pain she caused, we killed her because she was evil. That's what separates us Sirius, she's evil, we're not, we don't kill to cause pain and suffering, we kill to remove it.  
Well my dear Godfather you can finally rest in peace, justice has been done. We killed her to get justice for all of them; I killed her to get justice for you.  
Wish me luck. Hermione and Ron send their best wishes. It's still the three of us.  
Hermione once told me I was worth dying for, if that was true then thank you. Keep protecting them for me, protect all of us.  
Goodbye I'm finally ready to live life again. Speak to you soon.'  
Harry stood up and saw Hermione at the door. I smile at her and nod. She smiles back and I walk towards her without looking back. 'I know you heard me' I tell the air 'I will see you again but not yet, I won't break, I promise you, wherever you are I love you.'  
'I love you too Harry' Sirius whispered smiling at his Godson who had finally moved on.  
  
A/N okay so what did you think? I was sick of all the depressed, angst feeling so I thought I'd have a nice positive ending hope you liked review please! 


End file.
